All My Friends  Gakuen Hetalia
by Annie Rexia
Summary: Another day at World Academy- a New York-based boarding school world-renowned for its culturally diverse student body- means another adventure. But with THIS group of oddballs, it might just be a recipe for disaster...Highschool slice of life-type story.


_**note:**_ woo, my first story uploaded onto this account~ the title is from an lcd soundsystem song. check it out~! the countries here aren't actually _countries,_ per se. they're students from around the world. for example, russia won't be known as russia, but ivan braginski FROM russia. simple, nein? and yes, america is from missouri in this story, deal with it. xD they're referred to by their human names. if a character didn't have a human name, then i probably made it up. this story will eventually contain gerita and spamano and giripan and stuff. you get the gist? yes. this is just an intro, the rest is kinda gonna be a high school slice-of-life type thing. it'll get better. well, enough of this crap. STORY TIEM.

* * *

**All My Friends - Gauken Hetalia - Chapter One**

"This is so...totally...cool.." breathed Alfred, staring up at the hulking stone building with wide eyes. Everything was so...huge. Even the double-door enterance was large, if not slightly intimidating. He'd heard of supersized fries (and consumed them regularly, as well), but supersized doors? Now that was just showing off! But what difference did it make? It was all awesome anyways.

"I've never seen anything like this back in Missouri!" He said, his eyes trailing up the wall to the circular stained glass window above the doors. Depicted in the window is what appeared to be World Academy's coat of arms; all black and white, with images of a globe, an olive branch, the W logo of the school, and a dove. "What about you, Matt?"

Alfred's younger cousin shifted uneasily. "It's kinda creepy-looking...I mean, I sorta miss Canada."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Alfred shouted cheerily, throwing an arm around Matthew's shoulder. "It'll be an adventure!"  
"I suppose you're right.." Matt sighed, looking at all the other students flooding in around them, carrying backpacks and suitcases.

"Look at all these people! There must be more students going here than there're people in Springfield!" Alfred observed enthusiastically. "We better get going, then! I can't wait to see who I get to room with!"

"Yeah...rooming with strangers is always fun.." Matthew whispered, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Alfred dragged his suitcase (which appeared to be heavier than HE was) up the staircase and past the doors, not waiting for Matt.  
Bursting inside the main room, he marveled at the polished wood floor, high ceiling, and chandeliers.

"Hello." Alfred turned to the direction of the voice, one of many bored-looking women sitting behind computers set on a long counter next to the door. "Welcome to World Academy, we just need you to check in quick, and then you'll get your room number."

Matthew burst in suddenly, exhausted from dragging his suitcase up the huge staircase. "Matthew Williams!" he cried.

"Okay, we've got you on the list.." She nodded towards Alfred this time. "And your name?  
"I'M ALFRED F. JONES, AND I'M THE HER-"  
"Yeah, yeah, you're here.." She said, dismissing an offended Alfred with a flick of her wrist.

"Alrighty, Matthew, you'll be staying in Room 43," She dropped a set of keys into the boy's hands. "With..Francis Bonnefoy."  
"Ooh, sounds foreign." Alfred observed. "Sweet, where am I staying?"

"Hm, you'll be staying right next door. Room 44." Alfred grabbed at the keys eagerly. "You'll be rooming with another freshman, Arthur Kirkland."  
"Sounds boring." Alfred said, disappointed, shoving the keys in his pocket.

"Whatever." She yawned and handed Matthew and Alfred maps of the large campus. "After you two get your things unpacked,  
you'll be allowed some time to explore the campus, and then there will be a welcoming speech made in the auditorium at about five. There, you'll get your class schedules." She explained.

"Okay. Thank-you." Matthew sighed, looking down at the map. The campus was huge. The part they'd seen coming in wasn't even half of it.  
Feeling small, Matt followed Alfred as he turned out the doors excitedly to find the dormitory.

* * *

"Think you can handle things on your own for a bit?"

"Sure. Whatever." Ludwig scowled.

"Kesesese! That's the spirit, Luddy!" Gilbert cackled. "I'll see you later, then! I gotta catch up with some friends!"

Ludwig watched his older brother skip into the stone building that was the dormitory and rolled his eyes.  
He glanced down at the keys he'd been given earlier in the main building. Room 49. The woman at the desk told him that he'd be rooming with a Feliciano. 'Please, Gott, don't be an asshole...' He sighed and walked into the building, watching the numbers on the doors until he came to 49.

He opened the door and shoved his suitcase through the doorway. Ludwig glanced around the room. Not too bad. It wasn't too big, and wasn't uncomfortably small. There was a bunk bed, a bookshelf stocked with Italian cook books, a desk, a mini-fridge, and even a television set with a small sofa placed in front. On one side of the room was another door, which was presumably a bathroom, and- Wait, cook books?

Ludwig wandered over to the bookshelf, frowning. How did those cook books-

"Ve~"

He turned around to find a short, reddish-brown haired boy sitting on the top bunk with a plate of pasta.  
'That CAN'T be Feliciano, can it?' he wondered to himself.

Ludwig wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't like it was prohibited to eat pasta in the rooms, but it certainly wasn't something you came across everyday.

"Er, guten tag..?" Ludwig said awkwardly as the other boy glanced up from his plate, seemingly just noticing him standing in the doorway.

"Mmm...ciao!" The other boy said cheerily, placing the pasta down, leaping off the bunk, and striding over to him, the large curl on the side of his head bouncing."You must be my room mate, ve! I'm Feliciano Vargas, from Naples, Italia! And you?"

"I...I'm Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." He said, frowning. "So...I'll be staying with you for the duration of the y-"  
"Ahh, you're German, ve?" Feliciano interrupted, wiggling with excitement. "Germany sounds lovely! What part are you from?"  
"Uh, Munich.." Ludwig muttered. "Anyways, I'll be staying with you for the duration of the year, ja?"

"S !" The Italian cried enthusiastically. "It'll be so much fun, ve! I've never been very far out of Italy,  
but here I am attending a boarding school in New York, ve...it's amazing where money can get you."

"Mmm." Ludwig jerked his head in acknowledgement. Wanting to get away from the hyperactive boy he'd have to room with for the rest of the year, he quickly thought up an excuse to leave. "I'm just gonna visit my brother for a bit. He's a sophomore here. I'll leave my stuff here so I can unpack later."

"Bene! See you later, Ludwig, ve!" Feliciano said as Ludwig turned and and left the room.

'Well, he's not exactly an asshole, but this could make things slightly difficult..' Ludwig thought to himself, stalking down the hallway, which was clogged with excited students. He caught bits of conversation in many different languages around him as he walked along the corridor. To be honest, there really was no reason for him to visit Gilbert, but he decided he might as well as long as he was there.

* * *

"Maple, maple, maple," Matthew chanted, dragging his suitcase behind him with much difficulty. "Why...is Al...such an ASS?"

He paused to catch his breath and decided on just setting his suitcase down and sitting for a bit. For the time being, he could try and say 'hi' to someone, or at least make a friend who would actually acknowledge his existence besides Alfred. And he didn't even really count as a friend because he was just Matt's cousin...and he was a jerk who only thought about himself...who was convinced that he was some sort of hero or something when he was really just a nuisance...who never considered Matt's feelings...who ate too much fast food for his own health and somehow didn't have diabetes-

"Ohonhonhon, look here, Antonio~!"

Matthew glanced up, startled. A pale, tall boy with long, wavy blonde hair much like his own was currently gesturing towards him. 'Maybe he wants to be friends,' Matthew thought hopefully.

"Awww! Es lindooo!" fawned a second student, seemingly coming out of nowhere. This person was tan and his wide green eyes danced excitedly as he watched Matthew. Kiiiinda creepy.

"Ah, you are Matthew, non?" The Frenchman said, leaning over and almost examining him.  
"Um...that's me.." Matt said, started to get unnerved by their sudden attention. "Are you Francis?"

"Oui-oui! And this would be Antonio," He said, gesturing to the Spanish boy beside him. "We were both headed to the main hall,  
actually, but I could show you to where our room is going to be..." He wiggled his eyebrows creepily.

"I...I...no." Matthew squeaked, shaking his head. Great. He had to room with a creep.  
He just hoped Alfred's room mate was even more of a creep. Or at least a snore-er.  
'God, what did I ever do to deserve THIS?'

* * *

As he walked into the lobby, Ludwig realized he had no idea where his brother was staying.  
He growled in frustration. "I'll never get used to this place..." After pacing a bit, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Ludwig spun around only to find himself face to...air. Glancing down, he saw that it was just another student. A short one, at that.

"Oh, uh...hallo." Ludwig said, scratching the back of his head. "Don't look down at me like that!" The other boy barked, startling Ludwig. "Sorry, sorry!" He said, cringing. "What did you want, anyways?"

The other guy sighed. "It's alright, I guess.." He shifted his weight and tossed his chin-length blonde hair out of his eyes. Ludwig began to sense that maybe he was just uncomfortable with his height. "Anyways, you look new. Were you perhaps looking for someone? I'm a sophomore, so I know a few people."

"Oh...yes." Ludwig said, remembering. "Gilbert...Gilbert Beilschmidt? He's pretty tall, reddish eyes, white-blonde hair-"  
"Gilbert...yeah...You must be his brother Ludwig, then." The blonde said in realization. "I room with him, actually. I'll take you over quick."

"Dankeschon..." Ludwig said, waiting for the other.  
"Vash Zwingli. No problem." He said, his face not changing expression.

The two started down the hallway, Vash occasionally calling out to other students in greeting.  
"So, Germany, huh?" Vash said, glancing back at him to make sure he was still following him. "World Academy must be pretty scary to a newcomer. You'll get better, though. I'd know, 'cause I'm from Switzerland. It's pretty rural and isolated up there, so it took a while for me to get used to the city and all these people."

"Really?" Ludwig inquired.

"Well, yeah. As long as you avoid...certain characters, you'll be fine." Vash said, glaring at three figures down the hallway, one lean and tanned, the other tall with long blonde hair, both laughing obnoxiously. The third person was shifting uncomfortably, looking flustered. He was shorter than the other two, pale and kind of lanky with wavy blonde hair, glasses, and an oversized sweater that dwarfed him.

"Great, who are they harassing now?" Vash snarled, stalking over, looking dangerous despite his size. "Stay here."  
Ludwig watched, dismayed, as Vash began to lecture the two older students, who, despite being taller, appeared to fear him.

"Really, Francis, you can't go one minute without harrassing another student? And you, too, Antonio...Christ..."

"Si vous plait, Vash, we were just trying to be friendly! Besides, Matthew here is my roomie!" The tall blonde said, raising his hands defensively. The other guy, presumably Antonio, just grinned and placed a hand on the third boy's shoulder, who flinched instinctively.  
"Th...thank you.." He blushed, nodding towards Vash. He pulled away from Antonio and dashed away. pushing past Ludwig and stammering an apology before stumbling down the staircase.

"B-buhyooo, l es tan lindo!" Antonio squeaked, watching the younger boy retreat. "Sorry, Vash, we'll stop bothering Mattie."

"You better." Growled Vash, turning back to Ludwig and promptly apologizing. "You don't go traumatizing the kid, hear, Francis?" Francis glanced at Antonio and shrugged. "We better get going, then." Vash said, taking small, hurried steps alongside Ludwig's long, steady stride.

Soon enough, they reached Room 53, where Vash and Gilbert were staying.  
"Come on in, Gilbert's probably inside, if he's not then he might be in the main building loitering or something.."

Poking his head in the room, Ludwig glanced around. It was larger than the room he would be staying in with Feliciano,  
but not by too much. There was a bunk bed and one single bed, and it came with the same things as his room. However, across the sofa was sprawled his older brother's skinny, uniform-clad body.

"Luddy? That you?" Gilbert said, picking his head up to stare at him. Ludwig saw Vash roll his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Yeah." Ludwig frowned, disapproving.

"LUDDY! How are ya settling in, huh, freshie? I wanna see who you're rooming with!" The tall boy pulled himself off the sofa and loped over, ruffling Ludwig's hair.

"Dammit, Gilbert!" He grunted, trying to slick his hair back again. The older brother just snorted. "I'm rooming with some kid from Naples."

"Mm?"

"Naples...in Italy."

"Ohh, an Italian! That's totally awesome!"

"Ja. Sure." Ludwig sighed.

Gilbert pranced past a completely unsurprised Vash (probably used to his antics by then) with his younger brother in tow.  
"Well, come on, where's your room, then? I wanna meet him!"

"Room 41. It's downstairs." Ludwig said, unamused. "Do you REALLY wanna meet him?"  
"Sure of it~" Gilbert cackled, running down the stairs.

* * *

"Duuuude," Alfred breathed, staring around the room. "Sweet!"  
Forgetting the suitcase, he danced into the room, cheering, and tossed himself onto the sofa.  
He pulled himself up and began to examine the room more closely. "HOLY CRAP, A TV! AND A MINI-FRIDGE!"  
Alfred ran across the room and opened the door. "And we get our own BATHROOMS! OUR OWN BATHROOMS!"

"Uh, are you quite done yet?" Came a voice from behind him.

"HAHAHA BATHROOMS- wait, what?" Alfred said, stopping his spaz session to turn around. Standing in the doorway was a short, frustrated-looking boy his age.

"I believe this is yours." He said, gesturing to the abandoned suitcase lying on the ground by the doorway. "Americans..." He scoffed under his breath.  
"Well, yeah, but-" Alfred muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling embarassed. "Uh, who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland." He said, staring down his nose at him. Arthur had a distinctly English accent.  
"ARTHUR! OH MY GOD! You're my room mate, aren't you?" He shouted excitedly.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Arthur sighed poshly. "Look, if we're going to room together, I want to get a few things straight.  
You don't touch my stuff, you don't eat in the room, you knock if you want to use the bathroom, you don't talk to me any more than you need to-"

"Um, I have a question!" Alfred interrupted.  
"..And you don't ask me questions." Arthur finished, his green eyes narrowed.  
"Who died and made you king?" He went on anyways.

Arthur turned and made to leave the room.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Alfred, suddenly panicked.  
"Going to ask if I can change room mates."

He slammed the door shut and Alfred stared after him for a moment.  
"Gee...does that guy have a stick up his ass or what?"

* * *

**note:** okay, end chapter one. don't be such a meanie, arthur. D: i'm not even gonna bother with a disclaimer. so, yeah. rate and review. unless you don't want to. i mean, i'm not pressuing you to do it or anything, it's just that this is my first story and it'd be cool for some feedba- /shot


End file.
